A Stitched Heart Book Two: The HoneyMoon
by MoonLight8399
Summary: Well, here's book of A Stitched Heart. This chapter is all Kid and Alli on there 'HoneyMoon' If you haven't read 'A Stitched Heart' book one read that one first.


**Hi everyone well here you go Book two in the Stitched Heart series, if you haven't read the first book then you might want to, or you'll get confuse. In this book, I want to focus more on what happened to Alli, and how she going to deal with being Kid's wife, and you guys are going help me, so read this chapter, and then I'll give you the rules.**

A Stitched Heart: The Honeymoon

Chapter One: Together Forever

**Alli's POV**

I start to feel my eyes flutter open. When I do I look around to see I'm in a room only lit by candle light, I start to wonder where am I, I start to sit up on the bed I was on, but then I feel something grab my arm, I look to my right to see Kid. "Kid, where are we?" I ask. Kid doesn't answer, but pulls me back down on the bed.

"Shh, Angel I'll promise I'll tell you, but first you must rest." Kid says as he pulls towards him, and I fall back into sleep.

**TimeSkip**

I again wake up to the same room lit by candles, but this time I wake to Kid's arms wrapped around my body. "Kid, wake up." I whisper to Kid, I watch as he start wake up, and his gold eyes pop open.

"Morning Angel." His says.

"Kid, where are we?" I ask again.

"Well, when you died I took you here. This way you can get your new powers under control, and I really wanted to see you in that dress." Kid says whiling smiling. I look down to see I'm in straps black dress that looks like it would go down to feet, I look down at hands to see the two skull rings, on both of my hands.

"We did it, I married you." I say.

"On record yes, but I think everyone would like a real normal wedding, you know." Kid says he tucks my hair behind my ears.

"Oh, Kid I'm so happy, I love you so much." I say whiling tears start to fall from my eyes; Kid pulls me into his embrace, and just holds me.

"I love you too, Alli." Kid says into my ear.

"Kid, where are you?" I ask yet again.

"This place doesn't really have a name, but you could think this place as our honeymoon spot." Kid says. I start to laugh, I never been so happy in my life. I start to kiss Kid, and like always he kisses me back, but now I don't weak, all I feel is peace. Kid start to press his tongue to my teeth asking to enter, and I open my mouth to let him in. I start to feel Kid put his hands on both of my hips, rising up my dress, and I let him, and in one quick movement the dress was gone and was left in just my bra and underwear, I pull away from the kiss, and look at Kid gold eyes, I thought I would see lust, but no, all I saw was compassion. I look down at him to see he was dress in his normal dress suit, which I thought was unfair because I was just in my bra and underwear, so I started to unbutton his jacket till he was just in dress pants, and a button down white shirt. I pull him back into a kiss, as I start to unbutton his white shirt, but when his shirt fell to floor he pulled back from the kiss.

"Alli, do you really want this?" Kid asked, and I all I could to is nod my head yes, and I did Kid pulled me back into the kiss. With just flick of the wrist Kid unhooked my bra, and I throw it to the ground. He started to pull down my underwear, and then I was with nothing on my body. Kid I think felt my uncomforting because he starts to take off his pants and boxers, and then we both exposed. Kid then down to my body and started to kiss my breast and mess with other, I start to mourn out which just made Kid go mad because he started to kissing my whole body till he reached my cilt, and he did something I would have never thought of, he put to fingers into my body, I screamed out pleasure as Kid started to move his fingers in and out of me, so I started to feel my entrance become very wet, and then Kid finally pulled his fingers out. He looks up to. "Alli, are you ready?" Kid asked.

"Yes." I say. I watch as Kid puts his member at my entrance, he slowly starts to put it in, and I felt no pain, but he puts in fully, and I scream out in pain as I start to feel something warm go down my leg. Kid takes his hands and cups my head.

"Don't worry Alli, it's be over soon." Kid says as his to pump his member in and out of me, the pain start to go away and all I feel is pleasure. I watch as Kid start to groan. "God Alli you're so tight." He says as he starts to pump his member faster and harder than the last, and all I could do is grab sheets, and scream out his name. "Alli, I can't hold out much longer." Kid says, and with one last thrust, and Kid released his seeds into me. Kid pull out of me completely, and then pulls me towards him. He pulls the covers over us, and both fall asleep.

**Okay, that was my first and only lemon in this story. Okay, what happens in the next chapters are up to you.**

**1. You must PM with you request, and each request will be its own chapter**

**2. You cannot ask for any character to come to where Kid and Alli are, but you may ask for them to call any characters.**

**I'll add more rules if I need to, so please review.**

**P.S. The cover photo is what Alli looks like after marring Kid.**


End file.
